The Splatoon Movie/transcript/Scene 6
Scene 6/15: ⟵ - ⟶ Transcript (The scene fades back to Pufferfish Cliffs, where Squidwin's group is setting up camp during nighttime. Sparkles is fixing up a meal at the campfire while Pen is setting up her tent and Squidwin is seen laying down on a sleeping bag, having a nightmare as he moves) Squidwin: '(''gasps as he wakes up) AAH!! MOM!!! (panting heavily) Huh? Where am I? '''Pen: '''Sheesh. Chill down, Squidwin, you were just having yourself a nightmare fuel, huh? What was that? '''Squidwin: '''Pen? Any wonder why you've survive from that big meat-eating crustaceanthat was to attack us as its meal? '''Pen: Sparkle saved us from that crab. Squidwin: 'Really? Wow. You were discovering the Octoling knows how to save our butts under our mission. Ow! My ankle! (''looks at his ankle which is bandaged) Huh? '''Pen: Afterwards, me and Sparkles helped you up since your were in the coma during that crab's attack. Follow by bandaging your broken ankle and leave it to recover. So do you think you can have a trust to her, even is for saving your ankle and your butt? Squidwin: '''Oh, well, I... I suposse so. I can trust her too, because why not? '''Pen: '''So, anyways, what was your nightmare to wake you up? '''Squidwin: I was just hoping to think if my mom and sister are okay, they can be in danger if they are trapped in those nasty Octos' tentacles. That's it. Pen: '(''facepalm) Oh, Squid', come on, really? Are you have to be over-apprehensive about your family? Seems we like have'ta go through that again, right? Chill. I said earlier, hopefully your mom and sister're gonna be alright. They're properly safe from the Octarians. What else can go wrong with 'em? 'Squidwin: '''How would you know if you don't even know about my family? '''Pen: '''Easy, blue-dude, you're starting out again. Let's just shut up about for now and put our minds by setting up our tents. '''Squidwin: '''Fine... (''reaches a little cube from his pocket while Pen does the same) So have any clue on how to activate this square-thing? (he presses a button which causes the cube to grow into a tent) Oh, so that's how did you do it. Duh. So, Pen, how's.....yours.... (in his awe, he gazes at Pen's tent, which compare to his, is bigger and much fancy with a pool, dinning room, bedroom, living room, and weight room) Cool. That's some tent.... 'Pen: '''Yup. It's very easy to tell that Captain Cuttlefish has some cool device in his sleeves. How generous he is. (''Squidwin's tent falls down much to Squidwin watch over it) '''Squidwin: '''May I mind as well join yours, Pen? '''Pen: Sure. Sparkles: Dinner's ready. (two Inklings and Sparkles sits on the log in front of a fire) Pen: What have you cook for us, Sparkles? Sparkles: My favorite grub. (places food on to three plates and hands two of them to Squidwin and Pen) Fish Chum. (Squidwin and Pen gaze their food in their disgust) Squidwin: Not again. (to Sparkles) Is this all you cook for us? Sparkles: Well, what else I can cook for you? Now eat up. (both Pen and Squidwin, in their disgust, takes a bite of their chums and chews slowly four times before swallowing them with a gulp.) Squidwin and Pen: (quietly to each other) Eeeeeeeewwww.... Sparkles: How was it, you two? (gulps up her whole chum) Delicious? Pen: (hesitant) Well.... it's...... tasty. Darn tasty you served us. Squidwin: (quietly to himself) Much tasted like vomit to me. Yucky... Sparkles: Glady. My family always made some good chum, even my mother who was the great on making the most tendernous chums, from chum pie, chum burgers, chum sundae, chum dog, and spaghetti with chum sauce. Mm-mm. I remember growing up where my mom used to teach me how to cook chums, teach me on how to be an expert of that, and until finally know how even today. (sad sigh) If only I wish if she's still here with me. I missed her. Pen: What happened to him? Sparkles: Huh? Oh, I can't say that to you. It's nothing. Squidwin: We don't think it's nothing. Sparkles: That's not concern you, "Seaweed". Squidwin: My name is Squidwin. Pen: Aww, come on, what's got into you all the sudden? You've saved us. So we want to know. Let out your words. Sparkles: Well okay.... But just to warn you guys that this could offend you while I spit out my story. Pen: We'll try our best to not be offended. Just go ahead. Sparkles: For eight years ago where during the time that I remember as a kid, when I ventured in Inkopolis, those Inklings were trying to kill me, until for my luck would come when my mother attempted to rescue me. And finally she did, but she wasn't so lucky since the Inkings had finished her off. I can never forget about that. I always wish for her back. She was hero for me. Squidwin: You know something? That was same thing happened to my father, after he rescued me from those evil Octolings. Sparkles: Really? Squidwin: Yeah. If it weren't for those Octo-Jerks, not you or course, he would've be with me around. But dream on. Though this would be my revenge on those Octos once I'm about to become his successor for my big dream, no matter what level of this mission I can take. And once this's done, I especially want to show everyone how I'm not a looser as they think and treat me like that. And this time, I'll never be called "blooser" ever again. Sparkles: Well, shoot your dreams, blue buddy. And I hope your father would be very proud of you following her destiny, surely. Squidwin: Thanks. Pen: Well, I think that's enough chatting and dinning for a night. Let's get some shut-eye. We got our important day tomorrow, for Octo-butt kicking. (Squidwin, Pen and Sparkles throws their plate away and puts out the fire before heading off to their tents. Before heading inside his room upon entering Pen's tent, Squidwin gazes with smitten eyes over Pen before she turns around staring at him under her concern) Pen: Squid'? What? Squidwin: (realizing he's been caught, he snaps out of it) Huh? Oh. Nothing. I am just want to say good night that's all. Pen: Oh, okay. Good night, blue dude. Sleep well. (Squidwin puckers his lip as he's about to kiss Pen, but of course Pen is hesitant and zips into her room much to Squidwin looks on and sighs for his crush on her) Sparkles: (to Squidwin) Well, well, well, mr. Romeo. If I wish to know that, you sure got your smitten feeling about that orange Inkling girl, huh? Squidwin: (hesitant) What?! Uh..... No, no, no....... (laughs nervously) well, not really though, not on this mission. She's part of our team. I mean what else do you expect? (yawns) Well, since I'm bushed for now, it's time for me to hit a hay. And by the way, "Sparky". Sparkles: Sparkles. Squidwin: Whatever your name is, I want to say, thank you for saving our butts from that big ugly crab and fixing up my angle here. So we think you'll be worth it for our trust to join this mission party. You feel welcome to our team, you know that? Sparkles: I know you'd trust me already. And also, I'm sorry for calling you..... uh... I can't say this, but.... Squidwin: a "blooser"? Oh, I understand that, thank you, there's no sweat, girl. But just you wait to prove that I'm not a looser as everybody thinks, which today, everything will change. Sparkles: You know, something, Squid'? Squidwin: What? Sparkles: I was a same just like you. I've been also treated like a looser by those Octarains and other Octolings, as I was trying so hard for by best to be desperate to be succeed. Squidwin: Oh? Well, no worries, because the only people are gonna be treated like loosers are going to be those mean Octo-Loosers. Sparkles: (laughs) I'll say, as long we'll do our best. (walks off to her tent) Squidwin: I know. (walks inside his room. Sighs; to himself) Man, how would I can't help having my feeling about Pen? She's something. Though I still wonder if mom and Ruthie are okay. (Meanwhile, the scene fades to a large castle which is called Octo Fortress, where the camera zooms inside to see Octavia and the group of the Octolings, Octarians and as well as the brainwashed Inklings, shopkeepers and other Inkopolis citizens arrives. Octvaia sees a brainwashed Ms. Hummer arrives as she flies down to join the group) Octavia: Any sign of other Inklings, birdy? Ms. Hummer: (brainwashed) unfortunately, ma'am, no sight of them. Octavia: (angrily growls) Where else are they? They can't be gone in thin air somehow! Ogordo: Masteress, chill out. I think we have enough Inklings and other weirdos to capture and brainwashed. Can we just cut to our mission now? Octavia: No, Ogordo, we have keep trying. We're not getting off the other Inklings' trial until we find them somewhere, because if we don't, we'll never complete our troops. First, though, we have to spread our report to our master, DJ Octavio. Octino: (gulps nervously) I doubt we could spread the news for him, he'd be furious. I'm not sure what he's gonna do to us if we--- Ovilo: Chill out, you little dolt, I highly doubt if something's worse that he can pull. (they stops at the door which lead to a DJ Octavio thorn room) Or at least it can since I got a hesitant feeling about this. Octavia: Hey, shut up here, and let me enter to his throne room for a talk, Octoling to Octarian. Ovilo: (to other OctoCrew) Or for what he called her sweetheart. (The OctoCrew laughs just before Octavia turns to glare at them, much to them gulping in their hesitance) Octavia: Did you three want to get splatted?! The OctoCrew: Nu-uh. Sorry. Octavia: Then stop starting that and wait here. (she enters inside to throne room where DJ Octavio turns around on his throne chair) DJ Octavio: Glad you all returned, Octavia, my trusty colonel, my love, what's the news you're about spread? Octavia: The good news is, we captured and brainwashed the Inklings and other navies of Inkopolis. But the bad news is the trope is not completed since those remaining Inklings just escaped from us. DJ Octavio: Well where else can they be locate? Octavia: We're not surely know yet. We've search for them everywhere. DJ Octavio: (angry) GRRR! (calms down) Okay, I'm cool. But suriously. (sighs) For years I'm in desperate for that Great Zapfish that everyone are pretty much been spread the words about. Its power is worth it for me to unleash it to my ultimate robot as far it'll make it unstoppable to conquer the Inkling world. Once it's done, all the Inkling beings will be our slaves and we follow Octos will able to get out of this rotten place to dominate world. And must make sure that no one can stand of our way. So, here's an idea; since it seems that those other Inklings out there are in thier mission party to search my fortress, thinking that they could free the Inkopolis fools you brainwashed, well, oh-ho-ho, no for long for them, becuase we might as well wait until they trasspass our lair, if they did, it'll be perfect time to ambush them so they'll be either brainwashed them or kill them if any cases. Octavia: You know, not a bad plan, sir. DJ Octavio: And by the way, Octavia. Octavia: Yes? DJ Octavio: Come closer. (Octavia walks towards DJ Octavio) Let me remind you of a present I received you. (shows her a large peril ring much to Octavia's amazement) Beauty isn't it? It for our wedding celebrate once we successfully done conquering the world. Octavia: Oh, Octavio, that's very thoughtful you'd ever gave with this. I don't know how to comment this. It beautiful though. You made me adore my job for you. DJ Octavio: Well, come here you... (DJ Octavio gently grabs Octavia with one coil of his tentacles and leans her to him. She giggles and purrs and barley give him a kiss, but being interrupted by the OctoCrew who are watching them and quietly giggles) Ovilo: Well, talk about lovefishes you two are, if we didn't better. Octavia: (relizing being founnd out, she frees herself from DJ Octavio's grabs and clears throat to her seriousness) Get back to your procession! (The OctoCrew closes the door) Don't worry about them, Octavio, they're just need learn to leave from our moments. I'll spread the words to other Octos about your plot. (walks from DJ Octavio and turns back to to sign a heart with her hands as she walks backwards towards the door; whispers) I love you... DJ Octavio: So am I. (Octavia walks out from the throne room and gentelly closes a door and turns to lead herself to a door and slowly falls on the floor much to her sighing for her crush on DJ Octavio) Ovilo: So, how did go, Juliet, hmmmm? Octavia: '(''relising that they know about she's smitten with Octavio, she snaps out of it and gets up to her anger) Oh... uh...... No! No! Don't you ever think that I have my smitten feelings to our boss. Now from our master's regaurd, we must wait 'til our perfect chance to capture the remianing Inklings once they trasspass our lair. '''Ovilo: (confused) Uuuuuuhhhh..... Excuse me, ma'am? Them, trasspass, our place? Okay, I'm not understanding what's got in to our boss. What happen to our policy that trasspassers must not waltz to our lair. 'Octavia: '''That's his plan, just for once that is. And that's orders. Now keep on guard our lair while you keep your sharp eyes for any remaining Inklings coming here. We must wait for them to come here, and once they did, we'll be ready to trap them. And by the way, OctoCrew, take our brainwashed victims to the dressing, we made suits for them, because we want them to make them look edgy and evil. '''The OctoCrew: '''Yes, ma'am. (''The OctoCrew takes the brianwashed Inkopolis citizens, including the Inklings away, leaving Octavia) 'Octavia: '(to herself) This time, Inkling fools, you won't able to come to stop us along saving your friends, the game will be soon over for you and you'll sure be with us in no time. We are waiting for you to come here, because I know your mission. Category:Splatoon Category:Transcripts Category:The Splatoon Movie